Unexpected Meeting
by CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: "Get out of my way, Ice Prince. I don't have time to deal with you right now." "Oh no, I think you're the one who should get out of mine, Golden boy. Unless, you want to spend an entire day locked up in prison. But then again, a pretty thing like you, might just enjoy getting attention from so many h*rn* men." (Seme!Fugaku Uke!Minato)


**Unexpected Meeting**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hello everybody! (๑^◡^๑)**

 **I just started rewatching Naruto Shippuden, again. And I got in the mood for some ғᴜɢᴀᴋᴜ ᴍɪɴᴀᴛᴏ lemon. So yeah, that's how this was born.**

 **Umm, I just think that these two would've probably had a similar relationship to the one their sons had. Of course, Fugaku, wouldn't have ever made bargains with Orochimaru. And, Minato would never had stayed obsessed with, Fugaku, for like 10+ years.**

 **Anywho, on to our story. （๑✧∀✧๑）**

* * *

Fugaku, was doing his night round. Minato, was in one of his training sessions. But, these were only mere excuses. Fugaku, was about to go meet with his latest lover. A far too chatty, fellow Uchiha. But, at least he was good at sucking cock.

Minato, was going to meet up with his first lover. A Hyūga male, 3 years his senior. A man who he was going to experiment with. Only to find out once and for all if, Jiraiya Sensei, was right... when he said that he had a feeling that, Minato, loved cock more than: Kushina, Ichiraku ramen and The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja, combined.

It was inevitable for, Minato, to get too nervous and end up walking around aimlessly. It was also inevitable for, Fugaku, to be running around in a hurry to not be late. Punctuality and all those things were sacred to, Fugaku. But, having both of these teens abruptly make a turn to the same corner. Thus, crashing into one another was a fortunate coincidence.

"Namikaze! What are you doing here?"

"What about you?"

"I'm a member of the Uchiha police force."

"Isn't it a bit too late? Even for an underage member, of the Uchiha police force?"

They both stood up quickly and each performed a ninjutsu.

"Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!"

"Rasengan!"

Unfortunately, they quickly realized that it came to a technical tie. Minato, may be faster. But, Fugaku, was a police officer and could probably get him in trouble. He could accuse him of starting a fight with a police officer. Not to mention, how neither of them wanted to waste time in a fight.

"Get out of my way, Ice Prince. I don't have time to deal with you right now."

"Oh no, I think you're the one who should get out of mine, Golden boy. Unless, you want to spend an entire day locked up in prison. But then again, a pretty thing like you, might just enjoy getting attention from so many horny men."

He chose the wrong phrase, that night. Minato, was extremely sensitive with anything having to do with men and sex. Even if it was merely, insinuated.

He launched himself at, Fugaku, with the intention of punching him. Not remembering that, with a simple blink of an eye. Fugaku, could activate his Mangekyō Sharingan and paralyze him on the spot. Which is how he ended up flat on his back with, Fugaku, sitting on top of him.

The Uchiha turned off his Mangekyō Sharingan and observed the blond's reactions. He noticed the heated and glaring eyes. Which is when he realized what was going on. Why the usually always cheerful blond had reacted like this.

"Are you gay?"

Minato, noticed that the aggressiveness had disappeared and his own killer instincts had calmed down. It was a mistake. Because, he noticed the Uchiha's sturdy body imprisoning him. His warm breath and he discovered that... he was really attractive. He became aroused immediately and Fugaku noticed it. He smirked arrogantly and rubbed his, also, hardened cock against Minato's hips.

"My, my, looks like someone is getting turned on, huh?"

A completely embarrassed, Minato, tried to get the other boy off of him. But, said teenage boy was firmly locked on to him. He writhed, trying to free himself and almost succeeded. But, Fugaku, grabbed a hold of him again and roughly pinned his arms against the ground.

"You still want to fight? We'll fight, but according to my rules."

"Uchiha! What are you doing? Let me go."

Fugaku, didn't answer. But, he pulled out his police handcuffs. Securing them around his wrist and locking them around a light pole. When he realized the situation he was in. He opened his eyes wide in astonishment and squirmed from underneath him. Trying desperately to try and break free.

"You want this. Just look at yourself. You're as hard as a rock."

Minato gasped before, he worried his lip. Fugaku, got up and looked at him. Handcuffed to a light pole and with his shirt in tatters.

"I've always wanted to do this."

He said while he ripped off, Minato's clothes. One by one. When he had just finished getting rid of his pants, Minato's long and swollen cock pulsed against his low rise white trunks. He struggled, trying in vain to free his hands. Only causing his erection to shake from side to side. Fugaku, leaned down and put the cock in his mouth. It was still inside the white trunks. So he moistened the fabric and made, Minato, let out a strangled moan.

"Uchiha, let me go. I don't want..."

But, Fugaku, was not stopping and the blond was losing the will to fight. He toyed with, Minato's chest. Pinching his nipples. Which made, Minato, cry out every time.

"Stop, I don't want..."

Fugaku stopped and Minato, for one moment, cursed his big mouth. But, the Uchiha had only stopped to take off his trunks. To expose his wet and swaying cock.

"Fugaku, please!"

Fugaku, really enjoyed it when he heard the blond beg. But, he didn't spend too much time enjoying it. He was going to come, if he didn't get his cock inside of the pretty boy. He slowly licked the entire length of, Minato's cock. Moving down slowly, until he reached the other's balls.

Then, he moved even farther down. Until he found and licked the blond's entrance. He thrusted his tongue right there. Minato, cried out with all of his strength. He couldn't do anything else, while Fugaku's tongue was moving inside of him. It was loosening his hole. He poked with his nose, fingers, and his wet and unruly tongue.

Minato, knew that if he just barely touched his cock. He would end up coming. Fugaku, wasn't doing any better either. He couldn't stand the smell of sex, the uncontrollable moans coming from Minato, nor the incredible tension from his cock.

He hastily pulled down his pants and penetrated, Minato, in just one thrust. Ending up with almost no breath. He noticed how, Minato, was twisting and clenching his fists. While, long springs of semen came out in spasms. Splashing his chest and Fugaku's too. He remained inside of, Minato, as he stopped coming.

Then, he started moving inside of him. With long and slow movements. He wouldn't last much longer. When, Minato, whines that it hurt. Fugaku, took it as his cue to speed things up. He accelerated and came quickly and brutally.

After, catching his breath he stared at his rival. He was lying on his back. His chest was drenched in sweat and semen. His hair was messy and his hands were bound behind his head.

And...

He decided to start a brand new fight.


End file.
